Sonic Drabbles
by Eeeyitsilverbirch
Summary: Yeah, considering my writing track record, this is all my ficless drabbles so I can read them later. you can read em too if you want.
1. Ruby Red

He hurt. He hurt a lot, but numbly. He felt numb. He felt tired. He hurt. Being alone, trapped, a failure, a loser, failing his friends every second hurt. It hurt like a dull ache in his chest.

Sort like the ruby in his chest. He didn't know how it was a ruby, maybe someone had called it that? He certainly couldn't tell the difference. Someone, no, two someones he had known would have.

One would have called him, 'Blue.' The other would have called him, 'Idiot.'

What was he called again? He knew he knew. He just hurt, was hurt, so much that right now he couldn't remember. The people here called him many things.

_"Stay down, buffoon." "Hello, rat." "FOOL!" "What a pest….." "Insignificant bug." "Hello again, Sonic." "Hm? Need another beating, Faker?" "NO ONE IS COMING FOR YOU, SC-"_

Wait. Sonic. That...That felt right. He tested it on his tongue, like sampling chili for its spiciness. The ruby glowed dimly from its place under his skin. Yes, that was it, that was him. His name was Sonic.

Sonic sat up on broken bones, a bit of strength returning to him with this revelation. Sonic looked around his cell with dull, green eyes, checking for opponents. At the absence of adversaries, his dirty blue quills relaxed, their destructive capabilities unneeded at this time. Sonic sighed, leaning against the metal wall, the only illumination being the blue beams at the end of his cell.

That and the ruby radiating in time with the beat of his heart. Sonic remembered it being put in. He fought and struggled, right up until he was on the operating table and under the doctor's knife. He remembered a single cold yellow eye, swimming in red, staring down at him as he screamed.

Sonic had tried to claw it out at first, the red gem flashing in panic. They wrapped his hands up, scolded him like a child, laughed at his discomfort and pain.

Who did? Sonic had a hard time remembering him too, a large man with a long mustache. He looked like a kind grandfather, if not for his sinister grin.

He sent in others, a Yeti, a being of water, a machine duplicate of Sonic, a traitor. Sonic fought all of them.

He lost. Everytime he thought he was winning, something would happen and he'd be on the ground, gasping for breath. A flash of red, a gleam in his enemies' eye, a sliver of yellow in the corner of his eye. That's all it took and he was down.

Then they punished him. Sometimes the pain was more in his head, ruby screaming in protest. Sometimes it was more ...physical. His hands shook as they shoved him back under water. His throat ached as they flipped the switch once more, losing his voice from screaming.

Sonic fought harder, eager to get back at his enemy for forcing him to endure that. He still lost.

Especially against the traitor. Sonic was ready for anyone else; he had always seen their faces leering over him as he struggled to his feet. But the traitor...Shadow? Sonic had thought him past this. Sonic had called him a friend. Sonic had leaned on his side, laughing at the braids Cream was putting in their quills. Sonic had fretted beside Rouge as Shadow calmed down from a flashback. Sonic had mourned when he was thought dead. Shadow stepped out, eyes an apathetic, soulless red and the ruby's passionate glow weakened, hesitated. Shadow's bloodthirsty rubies did not. Shadow enjoyed pressing his shoe against Sonic's desperate pleas for him to see reason and let him go.

Sonic hated Shadow.

No, he didn't. Sonic couldn't bring himself to hate Shadow, memories of tea parties and races and battles filling his head the moment he tried. Sonic didn't cry, he hadn't cried in years, he wasn't about to start now. Though he did want to, the pain and fear and anger and confusion and despreation pressing behind his eyes.

Sonic's ear flicked at the sound of footsteps approaching his humble quarters. A robot, a monster, or that person who was a bit of both. Sonic was too tired to care, his spikes on guard all the same. He heard a conversation in front of his cell, two voices snaking around his ears.

"...Experiment ...failure…"

"Doctor ...suggest…..lethal…..motivation….."

"No ...waste…..emotional….."

"...pleasure…...immediately…."

The voices faded, footsteps indicating at least one of them leaving. Sonic waited a few minutes before curling up, body begging for sleep.

He heard his cell open, the blue light of the beams suddenly vanishing. He uncurled, a familiar figure standing in the entrance.

_Tails_.

"TAILS!" Sonic cried out in relief, scrambling over to the two tailed kit. "Ha, I knew you'd come!"

Sonic wrapped the fox in a hug, gem shining joyfully. The fox hugged back, body surprisingly cold. Tails smiled at him once they separated, taking his hand and leading him out.

The alarms started flashing as they ran, Tails' face turning to fear. Sonic felt old brotherly instincts flare to life and he pushed head, taking directional cues from his little bro. They didn't say a word as they ran, too afraid for banter. Tails' glove felt strange in his bare hand but Sonic didn't care. He was getting out, he was going to be free-

Sonic skidded to a sudden stop, pushing Tails behind him as the glow of his ruby faltered.

Metal. Metal Sonic blocked their path, his claws sharp and his eyes red. Sonic felt something inside him tighten into a painful ball but he forced himself to stay strong, he was not going to fail or fall apart, not in front of Tails.

The two blues stood at a standstill before charging at the other, metal scraping against metal, sneakers scruffing up the polished floor. Tails hung back, baby blues watching in concern, tails stock still behind him. Sonic set his mouth to a thin line, refusing to lose again to his iron double. The tin can man swiped at him, Sonic leaping over his arm. Sonic curled into a ball, spindashing right in his center. Metal flung himself backwards at the attack, red pinpricks narrowing on Sonic and the kit behind him. Sonic slid in the opposite direction, improperly healed bones and scars crying out in protest. Sonic gritted his teeth, a low growl resounding from his throat. Sonic moved first this time, ricocheting off the walls before slamming into Metal's head. Metal's head spun, error signs appearing in his eyes as his systems struggled to catch up with the blue bullet. Sonic didn't let him recalibrate, in no mood for showing mercy. He gave a spinning kick at the center of the machine, the robot bouncing on the floor like a rock in a pond before rising to his feet. Metal's eyes had a specific target now, orders filing in his brain. Sonic charged again, confidence rising in him at his current lead. Sonic went for an easy shot, focusing his spin dash at the robot's metal skull-

Metal decentagrated into hauntingly familiar red squares. Sonic's eyes widened, recognizing them from a newer foe.

"What-?!" Sonic squeaked out, turning around to face Metal.

"**_P R I O R I T Y ; H E D G E H O G. A I M A T; W E A K S P O T S_**." Metal's voice rang out, raising a metal claw to Sonic's face before he could react.

Sonic cried out, sharp metal raking against his skin, scratching at his eye. The attack left him blinded for a minute, reopening an old wound. He stayed frozen for a minute, frantic to locate Metal, ears swiveling around. He heard Tails' shoes shuffling against the floor, fur whipping and hitting metal, hands pounding against aluminum.

Then he heard it. A quiet cry of pain and a body hitting the floor. Sonic forced his good eye open, stumbling towards the sound.

Red. Red on Metal, red on walls, red on ceilings, red on- on Tails-!

Oh Chaos, Tails, oh Gaia, no-

Sonic found himself in a haze, Tails still in his arms as he heard his voice call out for the other desperately. His ruby illuminated the tear in flesh easily enough for Sonic to know how the other died. This wasn't right, he- he couldn't have failed, Tails had to be okay, he couldn't be _dead_-

He heard voices talking above him, as if this was just some dinner and a show, a boring and disappointing one at that, already discussing the next play.

"...disappointing battle…...same time next week?"

"Looking forward to it, Doctor. Better luck next time, hedgehog."

Sonic couldn't feel Tails in his arms anymore, the world no longer just bathed red by the blood dripping on his face. His ruby flared in time to a war cry, the declaration drumming toward its climax.

'Next time'? Was someone else coming to rescue him? Was Knuckles angrily muttering, or Amy worrying as they raced towards his location?

No. Sonic ...Sonic couldn't do that again, refused to do it again. The world could be falling apart for all he knew, he had trapped here for Gaia knows how long, he was tired and angry and in pain and they took every advantage they could, the almost victories, the cubes, this ruby, _Tails_!

They wanted to play dirty?

Sonic rose to his feet, his ruby pounding out a furious manta. The voices turned back, shouted things, called for aid, ran. Cubes and figures flickered in and out of existence by his side.

Fine. He'll play dirty.

Sonic's world flared into ruby red.


	2. Fears

A corpse. A corpse was fighting off monsters. He didn't know why and at the moment, he didn't care because that corpse….

was his brother.

Tails hadn't seen Sonic in weeks, the older hedgehog dashing out the door with seven emeralds in hand and grin on face as he told Tails he was going to go give Egghead a run for his money.

Tails hadn't seen him since.

Eggman's machines and these horrid purple things, like waterlogged bodies, had shown in the street and the plant broken apart. Tails had been worried Sonic had gotten lost or hurt! But...dead? No, please, not dead.

He looked back behind the wall he was cowering. Green blank eyes met his terrified blue ones.

"...Tails?" his name came out in a groan, a groan of pain and blame. But bodies couldn't talk...could they? "They're gone. You can come out."

The corpse smiled and the illusion shattered. Where a water lodged, shambling corpse stood, there was Sonic. Bigger and haired and with a weird little dog thing, but undeniably Sonic.

"Sonic!" He cried, flying to his brother's arms. "Where have you been?! What happened?! You scared me for a minute! "

Sonic squeezed him in a hug.

"Of what? Me? Geez, Tails, do I look that different?"

Amy ran into her love and felt her heart break. He was looking at her with so much hatred, so much contempt. He hadn't liked her, he'd never had. Why would he?

Amy was obsessive, loud, obnoxious-

Wait.

Her Sonic wouldn't say those things about her! This obviously wasn't Sonic! In fact, she was certain he hadn't said a thing, silly Amy!

"Sorry!" She cried, heartbreak and fear leaving her eyes for embarrassment.

Sonic saw.

Why was she afraid?

"Yo, Knuxs! Think you could give us a hand with some translation?"

Knuckles snorted, turning towards Sonic's voice.

"Sonic, I'm a bit busy to play guessing games, I got a real-"

The emerald. Oh chaos, the emerald.

He'd failed. How could he of have failed? Laughter filled his ears. Haven't they taken enough?! At least, leave him his pride! He swung at the danger, it easily pinning him to the wall of the former resting place of the Master Emerald. He was supposed to protect it-!

Oh chaos. Was this how he died? A voice cut through the laughter.

"-ckles! Knuckles!? Calm down!" It sounded...familiar. Important.

Wait.

Oh, shoot, he was hallucinating, in front of Sonic and probably Tails no less-!

Knuckles looked at Sonic, his breathing calming as the terror and anger bled from his eyes. He found himself looking up.

"...You got taller." Knuckles heaved out, Sonic releasing him from his hold.

Sonic laughed dryly, retorting, "Is that the only thing you noticed?"

Shadow watched the sun sink and heard the sounds of someone struggling. It sounded close. Too close.

Had something happened to his current companion?

"Sonic!" He called, expecting the blue nuisance to dash to his side.

"Yeah?" He heard Sonic call back, approaching slowly. Shadow shook his head and opened his eyes, capturing the face of pure annoyance.

"There you are. Ready to-"

So much blood. So many holes. His mouth was moving, he was saying something, Shadow should listen.

He hadn't listened before.

Not as much as he should have.

This was his fault.

"N-no, Sonic, I, I didn't know, please, I didn't, didn't mean to, i'm, Sonic, oh chaos, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Shadow choked out, his mind screaming.

Purple. Red and blue made purple. So much purple. Not again. Not again. So much purple. He hated purple.

"Sonic, I, I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

If he just paid more attention, had been faster, Sonic wouldn't have, Sonic wouldn't be-!

"Mean to what, Shades?"

The tone was so casual, so confused, so concerned, so _alive_. Shadow blinked and the blood and the holes were gone and there was Sonic, at least a foot taller but alive and doing that obnoxious foot tappy thingy.

Sonic saw the pain and regret, the fear, fade away and forced a smile.

"Gee, Shades, good to know you care!" He teased, eager to get the pinch of pain buried.

Silver ran.

So much fire! He thought he had stopped all the fiery futures! What had he missed? What had he forgotten?

He could fix this! He had to. He couldn't accept this, he _couldn't_.

He turned his head back. A flaming beast seemed to form in the flames and Silver felt his heart stop.

He looked around, desperate. A car! Cars were good!

"S-stay away from me, you monster!" He cried, hurling the car at the beast.

The car hit the target and Silver heard a yelp, like a dog. and suddenly all the fire was gone.

A...A hallucination? Oh. Oh thank goodness.

He heard a whimper and his eyes widened. The car! Had he actually hit someone?

He lifted it up of the ground and placed it back where it came from.

Silver turned back.

"S-sorry, stranger, you scared me!" Silver apologized. A grayish-blue large shape dashed past him, nearly bowling over the snow white hedgehog.

Silver stared after. Huh. That was weird. This was also weird. He didn't remember the others mentioning a season where the plant breaks and your worst fears chase you in the street. Silver rubbed his forehead. He should probably find someone he knew. This was crazy….

Sonic hurled tightly into a ball, ears pinned to the back of his head. His eyes were squeezed shut.

"I'm not a monster, I'm not a monster, I'm not a monster… " he chanted to himself, his breathing heavy.

Chip licked his popsicle, tongue turning vibrant blue. Sonic sat in a beach chair, the sunglasses and shade of the umbrella he sat under hiding his face.

"Wow, isn't this place beautiful, Sonic?" Chip asked, his eyes filled with childlike wonder as he stared out at the teal waves.

Sonic grunted in response, chin resting on his arms as he leaned on the small glass table.

Chip frowned, flitting over.

"Sonic?" He asked, his popsicle dropping on the table. "Are you okay?"

Sonic was quiet for a minute.

"...Chip?" Sonic's voice came quiet and vulnerable, almost like he was afraid to ask. "When we first met...what did you see?"

Chip frowned, confused.

"Well, uh, it's hard to remember because of how long ago it was but.." Chip ignored Sonic's chuckle at the forgetting part. "But I saw you, but not you. You were glowing purple and green and you had a third eye and you were towering over me! You were scary! Like a monster from a scary movie or something!"

Chip noticed the hurt on Sonic's face a little too late. He floundered.

"N-not that you look like that anymore! C' Mon! I'm sorry, don't be sad! Uh, be sad!"

Sonic sat up, sunglasses hiding eyes as he smiled tightly.

"No, No, Chip, it's fine. I asked. Besides this..this is only temporary! ...I hope." Sonic muttered the last bit to himself. "But even if it's not really temporary, I'm not really a….monster."

He looked at Chip, sunglasses sliding down enough to show terrified emerald green eyes.

"Right?"

Chip nodded feverishly. Sonic nodded slowly back, lowering his head back to the table for a quick nap.

Sonic woke up at sunset, chair breaking beneath him.

He struggled to his feet, carefully taking a sleeping Chip of the table.

As he walked, he caught his reflection in the water.

Green. Green and purple. Green, purple, blue, red, death, failure, heartbreak, guilt, terror. Two anxious emerald green eyes stared at his reflection and three magenta ones stared back.

Sonic backed away, counting to ten.

"I'm not a monster." He told himself, ignoring his voice cracking.

_"Dear Chaos, please tell me I'm not a monster."_


	3. Learning

"Wait, wait, we do what now?"

Sonic sighed.

We purr, Shadow, we purr. Geez, it's like you've been a hedgehog before, He signed at Shadow annoyed. Shadow rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I didn't have a hedgehog family, you know, and my instincts are as much as a mess as my genetics. I'm literally part alien and lived in space."

_Yeah, and some of us are from a undetermined point of time where they may be the only hedgehog alive!_ Silver added, forgetting to actually speak.

Sonic pinched the bridge of his nose and adjusted the worn brown bandana around his neck.

I can't believe that-

"Sorry, Sonic, can you talk, I'm having trouble keeping up."

Sonic growled lightly.

"...i can't believe that you guys actually have no idea how to 'hedgehog," Sonic muttered into his bandana. "and i can't believe i have to teach ya." Shadow looked over his blue companion's shoulder and quickly shifted into a more defensive position.

"Maybe later, we should get moving."

Sonic looked back to see a huge sandstorm coasting past the dusty, crooked, glass pillars of Man's folly.

You're right.

_Guys!_

Sonic and Shadow turned to see Silver had gotten a head start. He was floating a few feet in air, pointing to a sign that, with scratched out letters, said, '20 Miles to Fresh Ava ca do'. We're almost to the haven!

Shadow sighed, some tension leaving him.

"Thank Chaos for small miracles."

He felt a tap on his shoulder and a flash of hands that he could barely understand before a blur of blue past him.

Race ya, Shadz!

Silver watched Sonic race past him before shrugging and following after, a trail of turquoise trailing in his path. Shadow sighed, glancing back at the oncoming storm and skating towards the other two.

_Are you serious? Two sandstorms at once?_

You can say that again, Silvs.

_Don't call me that!_

Sorry, Silvs. Not sorry.

Shadow just tightened his scarf, long, crusty from sand, and old, around his face. Normally he would butt in to say something to the effect of 'You heard him, Faker.' but it's hard to talk with two sandstorms beating down on him.

He had awakened, angry and determined to ruin the world that taken his Maria from him, to see someone had beaten him to it.

Whoever awakened him left in a hurry and Shadow had been caught in a tornado of a sandstorm and probably would still be coughing out sand if not for a certain kind hearted blue hedgehog.

Sonic had been similar to him back then, or at least acted like it, apathetic, cold, and quiet. But underneath it all, there was a terrified little hoglet who missed his parents.

Shadow hadn't heard a word from his 'saviour' for the whole 2 months they traveled together before they meet Silver. He fell out of a portal, a portal to what Shadow was pretty sure was Hell, screaming out loud and in their heads. It was the first time he heard Sonic's voice, and the memories brought on by that plus the psychic screech of terror, pain, and heartbreak reminded him of...some things.

Communication was difficult to gain, considering Silver was terrified, Sonic was untrusting of far too many backstabbers, and Shadow didn't want anything in his head and didn't know sign language. Sonic had quickly helped the two adjust to this life and time where gangs were common and people were desperate and scared.

Shadow owed his life to-

_Shadow? Shadow! You're doing your reminiscing stare!_

Shadow started at the familiar voice in his head.

"Uh, sorry." He shouted through sand and scarf. "What'd miss?"

_Sonic said it was getting dark and it'd be better to wait out the storms so he'd make a...burrow, I think he called it? So now he's digging a really big hole in this submerged building we found._

Shadow looked past the white hedgehog to see a tunnel underneath a corner of concrete sticking out.

"Oh." Shadow looked at Silver, who shrugged. "Guess it's a hedgehog thing?"

Silver thought for a minute.

_So we're burrowers. Nice._

A rock bounced off of Shadow's head and they both turned to see Sonic's ears and googles sticking out of the hole.

_Into the Hog Hole, I guess?_

Shadow sighed.

"Yeah."

Sonic's burrow was actually pretty nice, Sonic had dug to the concrete and there was a spot for a fire and he had already pulled out the sleeping bags.

While Shadow started the fire, Silver and him noticed Sonic casually rub his hand against the sandy wall and lick his hand.

Shadow found himself staring.

Then panicking when Sonic opened his mouth and foam came out. Sonic then... rubbed the foam on his spines? Sonic, having completed this strange ritual finally noticed the others' stares.

What?

"You, uh…" Shadow started but stopped, unsure how to finish.

_You did a weird thing._ Silver said oh so descriptively.

Oh, you mean, anointing? It's normal for hedgehogs to do that in places with new smells or something, don't know why.

"Oookay." Shadow said, the answer explaining the weird habit he had as a kid.

Sonic grinned victoriously.

Told ya that you guys have a lot of hedgehog things to learn. Did you know we can make nests?

Silver laughed, a sound that actually met their ears instead of their mind.

_Yeah, I guess you'll have to teach us, Oh wise one!_ Silver teased. Sonic snorted, standing and trying to look serious.

You'd best remember that, young hog.

Shadow just smiled and shook his head.

Shadow stared out the tunnel at the now clear starry sky, his mind supplying each and every name of constellations and stars, a gentle familiar voice pointing at them, saying, 'wait till we get down there, you'll see them so brightly, we'll learn so much, I'll teach you so much-'

"Sonic?" Shadow asked the darkness. He knew Blue wouldn't be asleep. You learn these things after traveling with someone for 2 years or so.

"Mm?" Came the quiet non wording response.

"What is a group of hedgehogs called?"

Sonic sat up and stepped over the heavily sleeping Silver and sat next to Shadow.

"...an array." Sonic said softly, almost too quiet to hear. "A group of hedgehogs are called an array." Shadow nodded. They stared into the sky, silent as the grave.

Do you know any constellations?

"Yeah."

Can you show me and Silver some? He's still awake.

_No, I'm-! Oh. Whoops._

"He got ya."

Buuusted.

_Shut up._

Yeah, yeah, get over here.

Silver floated over, landing on the other side of Shadow and pointed to a bright star.

_What's that one called?_

"Rigal. It's part of Orion's Belt. See the other two stars by it?"

_Mm-hm._

Yeah.

"Great. And that's-"


	4. Cake By The Ocean

It's 12 in the afternoon and Sonic could name about a hundred things he rather be doing.

It was a beautiful day, he could go for a run, he could take a nap, he could have a picnic, tea party, literally anything would be better than this!

But nooooo. Life was never easy for him, was it?

Sonic gritted his teeth as the soles of his sneakers struggled to grip into the smooth metal wing of the Tornado. Sonic glanced down at the icy blue beneath them, the mighty roar of the ocean indistinguishable from the drone of the wind around him. He shuddered at the sight, focusing back on the other flying object.

It was a familiar scene, though it had yet to endear itself to Sonic. Tails's face was equally tense as he circled Eggman, the panicked cries of sea critters and birds barely able to be heard from the container.

"I'm going in!" The blue hedgehog called to his younger brother, who only nodded and positioned the plane for Sonic's attack. Sonic clung, his legs bracing themselves for the leap.

He nearly missed, grabbing the edge of the container and crawling up onto the lid. Sonic pressed down on the lid, Eggman's angry threats drowned out by the strong breeze. The birds took flight, sea creatures diving into the blue beneath them eagerly. Sonic smiled at the happy animals.

His ears twitched, a muffled shout from Tails barely heard. Sonic twisted his head to glance back at him, his shoes scraping against the hollow container. He heard a machine's gears lock.

He looked up, eyes widening in shock, just in time to see the claw previously holding the container in the air release.

Sonic couldn't help the scream ripped from his throat as he tumbled through the air, Tails diving after him. He hit the water and he froze, shock keeping him from struggling from the ocean's icy grip. He sank fast and deeply, his lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. The world turned dark as he sank, Sonic barely able to see the Tornado circling like a vulture.

He black outs or something like that, but it's hard to explain the sensation of something clawing at his sides, forcing air into his lungs. It's hard to explain something as terrifying as feeling something infinitely more powerful than him wrapping around his limp body, like seaweed around a drowning man's leg, something from the world he didn't even want to be apart of tethering him to a watery grave. It's hard to explain a voice, like the sound of tides lapping at the shores, whispering in Sonic's ear indisthaugable words in a uncompranshable tone.

It was hard to explain the feeling of dying, when you are not sure that was death or something worse.

Sonic woke up with the morning's first rays on him. when he wakes, he doesn't know how long its been or where he is. he breathes in and out, in and out. he opens his eyes and the world is draped in haunting blue. hes closer to shore but he is still in the ocean.

underwater.

Sonic doesn't question how he's breathing because it never crosses his mind.

_air. I need air._

Sonic just needs out the water.

he drags himself through the water, never looking back, only forward towards the land. his claws grip the sand on the shoreline as he drags himself up. Sonic should see Tails - he doesn't know how long he's been away, his brother might be worried. the mystic ruins aren't far from here - it's only a short run-

Sonic can't get up.

Breathing hits him too.

He can't stand, his legs aren't even bending the way they should, even if they were wrapped. It just... curves, and it's _wrong_.

Breathing is a chore, taking a breath felt like nothing, lungs refusing to accept anything.

the shore is too deeply slanted, and with a cry, he slips back into the water. the air - air? - rushes back into his lungs. the salt water stings in his eyes, Sonic needs to get out. an orange hand reaches through the blue, he grabs it like a lifeline.

"Sonic!" relief swells in his chest. His brother is okay and nothing bad has happened to him. His brother pulls him out of the water, fully this time. Blue eyes have been looking into green the whole time, filled with unwavering determination, but once his brother is out, his gaze breaks. He looks just a little further, and his grip on Sonic goes limp in an instant.

Sonic has no idea what he's looking at. He pulls his hand free and crawls further away from the water, turning to glare back at it, just glad he wasn't within it's cold grasp again, and something entirely unexpected is just behind him.

A giant fish, he supposes. He follows the tail, leading to where the "mouth" would be, but there's nothing. It just fades into blue and peach fur. He tried to move his legs, instincts telling him to get to his feet and move away from whatever this tail was.

But it mimics his movements, as small as they are. The fins flex and the tail curls, slapping the ground uselessly.

N_o. No no no no no no no this isn't real, it can't be because there's no way it's what it looks like._

"Tails," he croaks. "Get this thing offa me."

But the fox takes a step back, bewilderment plastered on his face.

"Please! You have to help me, I- ghk-!" He can't breathe. Oh Chaos he can't breathe. Hands go for his neck as he sputters uselessly. The fox approaches once more.

_Yes get me out please help me_ calls his mind.

Tails reaches out, and pushes Sonic into the water.

Fear and betrayal shoot through Sonic faster than he recognizes that he can breathe again, and he claws at the water again, as he flails against the surface, his chest lightens. He can breathe again, but the water still surrounds him.

Tails reaches again, and he pulls himself up this time.

"If you ever do that again, I'll-"

"I'm sorry! But it was all I could think to do and I didnt want you to suffocate!!"

"Why on earth would I suffocate? Are you-" his words cut off again by the need for air.

"Dunk your head in the water." Tails' voice is filled with so much force that he obliges. Air rushes back and he lifts his head out.

"Will you please explain?!"

"I don't know what's going on either! But my only guess is you keep getting all weird because you only breathe underneath the water." Tails pauses, takes in the sight of his brother once again. "Oh my gosh. You're a-"

''Don't you dare say it, Tails."

"You're a... mer-hog!" Even though he's laughing, Sonic can't see the humor.

As much as it pained him, the water was the only thing allowing him to speak, and he did have a tail, but that... that didn't make him that.

He was still a hedgehog!

"There's gotta be some way to reverse this." His voice is dry and in a fit, he scoops water into his palm and moves to drink it, only to look down at his hand in realization; they're webbed.

How did he not notice before? His hands were webbed. Just as he noticed, Tails noticed as well, taking his hand and examining it.

"...Hey, at least you'll be able to swim better!"

Now was not the time for jokes.

Sonic could feel the way Tails was looking at him. It was the same way Robotnik used to look at him, back when they first met. It was a curiosity, a scientific curiosity.

He swatted his hand away.

"I don't want to swim! I don't want any of this!"

Tails faltered. "That's not what I-"

"No! You have to fix this." Sonic dunked his head underwater, panting as he caught his breath.

"How do you even expect me to do that? I don't even know what this is!"

"I don't know I dont know I don't know-" sentences blurred together, each word taking more and more out of him. Tails moved forwards. Sonic shook like a leaf, heaving his head into the water every few seconds. "Please. Pl- please..."

"Sonic, you have to stop! Get in the water before you pass out!"

Taking matters into his own hands, Tails jumps into the water. It's freezing and deeper than he expected, but neither of those things cross his mind as he sucks in a deep breath of air and grabs Sonic, pulling him under the surface and holding him still.

Sonic could breathe, but he was underwater. His hands shot up to bring him back out just to see a flash of orange, and looked over to see Tails. He was fully submerged, eyes squinting due to the water but still watching him, making sure he was alright.

Panic still etched into him but he suppressed it enough to speak, telling Tails to get out the water.

It came out clear, as if he was speaking on dry land, and after an extra second of making sure his brother was okay, the kit pushed himself back to the surface and gasped, climbing to the silty sand and wet rock so he could catch his breath.

"We'll figure this out," he panted, looking over and expecting to see Sonic at the surface with him only to see him still underwater, breathing deeply for once. "We'll figure this out. We always do."

Tails brings by some of Amy's cake later. Sonic's piece sat uneaten, the guy couldn't breath above water, let alone, eat. Tails didn't eat much either, his appetite nonexistent in the moment.

"This reminds me of that one song you hate." The fox murmured quietly, Sonic's ears flicking in his direction. "Cake By The Ocean? You didn't get the big whoop of it all."

Sonic snorted, a small smile appearing barely.

"What do you think now that you've experiencedit?" Tails teased.

"Still don't get it." His bigger brother quipped.

Tails laughed.


	5. Servant of Evil

"No, please!" the female red wolf's desperate cries echoed through the beautifully decorated but cold hall, wretched sound that brought pity and sorrow to all that heard it. "We didn't know it was yours, Your Majesty, please! Please, he's the only family I have left!"

The other red wolf was silent, eyes wide in horror and terror for the punishment that awaited him.

_Beheading……._

The aforementioned 'Majesty' sat upon his golden throne, eyes as red as the suit on his body and as cold as the silver crown above his head. His eyes seemed to analyze the duo, the weeping sister and the unresistant brother. He waved a gloved hand, guards moving at the glint of his golden rings.

"You should have thought of that before you took what was mine." he snarled, standing and walking away from the great hall. The sister's orange eyes widened before she wailed, the armed men and women barely keeping her away from the two of their comrades marching the quiet boy to his demise.

"GADGET!"

A silent figure stood in the hall long after all had left, overshadowed by the formidable shimmering chair. Green eyes closed, a sigh escaping them before they rubbed their face, stepping into the light.

Sonic adjusted his uniform by habit, his appearance in perfect condition as expected by his king.

His king.

Gosh, it had been 10 years referring to his twin brother as such and he still couldn't get used to it. But Shadow was the king, was the ruler, was in power, and Sonic was his servant. Had been since birth, would be til death.

Sonic had to stay, if not for Shads' sake, than the people's. Two lives would have been lost today if not for his intervention. Still……….

The wolf's sobs still echoed the red and gold hall so Sonic marched out, focusing his mind on his duties.

Shadow glared at the paperwork on his desk, the sunlight bearing down on him like the scold of an angry father. His garden was in bloom around him, from the littlest daisy to the greatest rose.

Shadow didn't care much for it but all the lords and ladies thought it fitting for the king to possess such a thing.

Plus, his brother seemed to take a certain liking to caring for it. Shadow didn't feel like dealing with his nagging.

Speaking of which………

"Tea time, Your Highness!" came Sonic's almost annoyingly chipper voice, setting a tea cup and a small plate of freshly baked treats before him. "C'mon, take a break, won't ya?"

Shadow huffed in annoyance at the interruption but put down his quill.

"You're late. Did something happen?" the ebony hedgehog questioned, noting with surprise his twin's face turning a light red. A devilish grin grew across his face. "Ah, so something did happen!"

The blue hedgehog sputtered, waving his hands in an attempt to somehow dissuade his ruler from questioning further. Shadow had no such mercy for his brother.

"Are you going to tell me who this maiden is or am I going to need to send guards to town to search for her?" Shadow teased, sipping his honey lemon tea. Ah, he loved Tea time.

"N-No! Aw, well, so we ran out of the tea you liked and I ran into town to retrieve it and when I was there, I ran into…." a dreamy sigh, the blue hedgehog forgetting his audience in favor of imagining the maiden. "Oh, the most beautiful feline. You should have seen her. She practically seemed to glow. A pity though, I think she was with that red echidna with her………"

Shadow frowned at the end of the sentence, the sorrowful look on Sonic's face not suiting him.

"Did you manage to get her name?" Shadow asked, trying to think of some way to remove the possible lover from the equation without upsetting Sonic.

"Yes, I did actually." Sonic admitted. He glanced over Shadow's head, a smirk of his own growing. "But, Your Majesty, I'm afraid I can't tell you as Tea time is over and we both have duties to attend to."

"Wha-?! Hey, get back here!"

Sonic listened with growing horror to the sobs coming from his king, his _brother_, the door doing little to muffle the sounds. It was already a bad night, this was just the icing on the cake.

Honestly, what had he expected? Life had never treated the brothers kind.

Sonic couldn't believe they had fallen for the same girl. He couldn't believe Blaze, a princess of a far weaker kingdom, had the guts to refuse the king. And for a common peasant too! She was breathtaking in her defiance and heartbreaking in her reasoning.

His ears pricked at the sound of a door opening and turned. His heart stopped and he felt afraid of his brother for the first time in his life.

Shadow stood in the doorway, his body shaking with rage, face and eyes red and stained from crying.

"Summon the generals." he snarled at Sonic, voice quivering with heartbreak and fury.

Sonic kept his head down as he walked, not daring to even sneak a glance at the beautiful feline besides him. Sure, perfectly silhouetted by the moon and its gentle light, Blaze would probably look more beautiful than ever, her kind and wise and fiery heart burning in her eyes. But with what he was about to do, he didn't deserve her kindness.

Sonic stopped, standing by a well in the clearing they had walked to.

"Sonic?" Gaia, why did she have to say it so sweetly, like it was hot tea on her tongue. "Is something wrong?"

He could tell her, warn her, say it, say it, you coward. Tell her your brother is a monster, tell her war is coming, tell her to run, to hide, because once you cross King Shadow, once you take something that he considers his, he will not stop until everything is as broken as he is-

Sonic sees it. Shadow's face when he discovers Sonic's betrayal. It tears at everything he has ever been and ever was because Sonic is not a deserter. If...if Shadow is evil….

Sonic reaches for the dagger in his coat.

….Than Sonic is too, right?

Blaze sees the glint of steel in the low light of the moon and her golden eyes widen in shock before closing them in acceptance. Sonic feels tears streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry."

Sonic walks to his room slowly, the energy sapped from him as he trodden past his king's chambers. How could he? His king had commanded. He said he loved her. His brother had cried.

Sonic heard a sharp gasp and turned, exhausted, dull emerald green eyes narrowed at who could be in here.

Shadow stared at his brother, eyes wide at the blood on his hands. He...he hadn't ever seen the results of the executions he ordered. He had never seen the blood he had spilled. Sonic's red gloves made it feel oddly real.

"Oh. Your Highness." Sonic's voice sounded dull and tired and the smile stretched across his face looked incredibly false. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was just about to clean up. I'll be up in the garden with your tea...in just a moment. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Sonic was gone by the time Shadow realized he had been crying. Shadow hurried down the hall, concerned.

He was about to kick down the door, demand the blue hedgehog explained what was wrong, when he heard sobs. It wasn't loud but it sure wasn't quiet. Shadow's hand hovered over the doorknob but what would he even do? Sonic was the comforter, Sonic was the happy one, the okay one, the one who didn't fall apart in his room sobbing.

Shadow? He was the king but there was only so much a crown could do.

Shadow turned away from the door.

Sonic dropped the tray, seeing the makeshift army at the gates. A orange armor clad wolf and a red echidna led the charge, the fiery colors of their bodies showing the passion of those who followed them.

Of course. He should have expected it. Blaze was loved by all, it made sense that her murder and the ruin of her kingdom would be the straw that broke the camel's back. He could see guards running out, exhausted from the battle before. They wouldn't stand a chance even if they wanted to fight.

Sonic lets out a panicked curse before running back downstairs.

Shadow stared out his window at the struggle below, his calm attitude merely a cover for his true terrified feelings. The majority of his staff had fled, leaving just him and Sonic.

Well.

Hopefully, him and Sonic. In truth, Shadow had not seen his brother since ...this morning. What if he left too, got tired of his attitude like everyone else. Sonic had always tried to make him better, an action he thought pointless. But if he was truly this tyrant everyone spoke of in whispers…...if he just listened to his brother, this all might not have happened. Too late though…..

Sonic burst into the room, panting. He held up triumphantly a boat ticket and Shadow felt whatever relief he had felt at the blue hedgehog's appearance slip away. Oh ...he was just here to ask permission to leave.

Sonic shoved the ticket in his hand.

"Here." he said breathlessly, rushing around Shadow's room looking for...something? "There's gotta be some in here."

Shadow watched him zip around for a few minutes, growing increasingly confused.

"Sonic."

"One sec! Oh, not here or here, maybe there?"

"Sonic!"

"Oh, but maybe up here?"

"SONIC!"

The blue hedgehog skidded to a stop. Shadow took a deep breath.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, getting you out of here?" Sonic stared at him like he had three heads. "What else?"

"How? I'm the king, they won't stop until I'm dead." Shadow argued as Sonic resumed grabbing ...clothes? "No one would even hide me. It's pointless."

_You should just save yourself_, he would have said next if Sonic hadn't shoved pesent's wear into his arms.

"I know. Change into these."

Everything was moving too fast for Shadow to keep up, suddenly he was wearing traveler's wear, Sonic's in his clothes, Sonic's painting Shadow lightning blue and Shadow just wanted him to slow down, to explain what was happening but everytime he asked, Sonic would splat more paint on his fur and babble about 'how little time we had' and 'the things I do for you'.

Shadow didn't piece together the puzzle until Sonic stepped back and he was looking at his own face.

"-There." Sonic said breathlessly. Sonic tried to smile but that had been harder to do these days. Shadow looked down at himself as the blue dripped from his quills upon the brown fabric of his cloak. He looked back up at his twin, lost.

"Sonic?" he questioned, his tone fearful and timid. Sonic avoided his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"The earliest ticket I could get was around 11'o'clock tomorrow. Just lay low until then and you should be safe."

"They'll- they will kill you, Sonic."

"I know."

"You can't do this, Sonic!" Shadow cried, a strange terror filling him. "You can't."

Sonic opened his mouth to reply before both hedgehogs turned to the door, a pounding heard.

"Open up, King Shadow, in the name of Justice!" a voice of a stranger called and Sonic's surprisingly cold gaze came to call.

"They're here." was all Sonic said before he pushed Shadow into one of the many closets, drawing his sword.

Shadow watched in horror among the coats and cloaks as Sonic took on the leaders of the army head on, steel clashing against steel. Shadow gritted his teeth, a familiar and comforting anger filling his cold bones.

How dare they! Shadow was the king! They couldn't overthrow him! Sonic couldn't throw his life away for him, the fool! Shadow moved to burst out and tell them all this, anticipating their cries for forgiveness. Oh, they'd rue the day they turned on him-!

Sonic saw movement out of the corner of his eye and shot a disapproving look. Shadow stilled, his anger stuttering in his chest.

That second was all the red wolf opponent needed to get the advantage. In a flash of silver lightning, the blade of her noble sword pressing against 'Shadow's vulnerable throat.

"Surrender, Your Highness." she snarled and Sonic sneered back something Shadow felt he had said before.

_Go now!_ Sonic mouthed to Shadow when the wolf's back was turned. Shadow hesitated.

He should stay and fight, if not for his birthright to rule, than for his brother! He should be loud, be strong, be fighting-!

_Go Now!_

_I'm sorry_, his mind responded.

Shadow ran, shouts carrying after him in surprise and a single sigh of relief.

Sonic's ears pricked up as the chimes of the old clock tower echoed. His green eyes lifted if but for a moment to look at the barred window of his cell, at the world he had every right, but choose not, to be apart of. Sonic did perhaps deserve this fate, but not over the name he claimed to possess.

"King Shadow." Sonic lifted his head, overshadowed by the form of the orange clad red wolf. "It is time."

Sonic stood as the cell opened, standing as he knew Shadow would stand, dignified and cold and royal. He may be none of those things but if only for a moment, he must pretend.

Sonic held his head high as the crowd parted, ears lowering slightly at the angry calls and jeers around him. Sunlight glinted off the guillotine on the stage above. Sonic stared at it, face the epitome of calm. In the reflection of the crowd, he saw mournful red.

_Shadow._

Sonic could not stop himself, turning to catch the sight of his brother. The wolf forced him forward and he stumbled, nearly falling to the ground.

Shadow watched him stumble and let out a silent hiss, pressing forward in the crowd to see him better. Sonic marched on, his steps now hesitant. Shadow shouldn't be here, Shadow shouldn't see this, he should be far away and safe, not even thinking of Sonic! And yet...Sonic draws a strange sort of comfort from the knowledge he is there, from the fact one person on this earth will mourn his passing. Sonic lets free a smile, to the horror and fear of the people.They mutter of curses and assassins and paid off guards. Shadow growls at the mutters, hating how Sonic, good, kind, caring, loyal Sonic, faced this crowd and not him. It was not right. It was not.

The wolf stared over the crowd and Shadow's breath hitched as their eyes met.

The echidna rattled on and on about freedom and justice while Shadow silently pleaded with the wolf.

_he's the only family I have left._ Red eyes cried out to orange.

Her eyes were as orange as the suit on her body and as cold as the silver blade at her hilt. Her eyes seemed to analyze the duo, the weeping brother and his unresistant twin.

_You should have thought of that before you took what was mine._ Orange answered in kind.

The echidna declared the punishment and Shadow let out a sharp cry that was buried by cheers.

Sonic was forced to his knees, head positioned ready for the cold metal of Justice. He felt his breath grow quicker with fear but he felt...calm. Accepting. He would live as he died; for his king, no, for his brother. Sonic had wanted more out of this life for himself but if the price was his brother, Sonic would forgo the purchase.

He lifted his eyes to the crowd, searching for red. Apathetic, hatred, joy, satisfaction, relief, despair-! Ah, there he was.

Shadow stared, as silent as the eager crowd around him, his sorrowful gaze shrouded by his hood. Shadow hoped, prayed, waited for Sonic to pull a last minute trick, weasel himself out of danger like he had in their childhood, when the sunlight was warm and kind and the garden visited by more than just workaholics. He begged Sonic to perform a miracle.

Sonic sighed. He smiled as comforting and as encouraging as he could at Shadow, hearing the clock chime.

"It's Tea time." he murmured quietly, as hands released the blade over his thin neck.

The crowd remained silent a minute longer and Shadow felt tears bud at his eyes.

Shadow fell to his knees, a strangled cry pulling itself free from him as the crowd cheered for the death of the wrong man.


	6. Forgiveness

"This is Finn."

That's Infinite. Sonic doesn't have to have a brain to know that is Infinite but Gadget has been lugging the jackal around all day and NO ONE seems to realize. Even Gadget seems unaware.

Sonic stares with barely concealed horror and anger and Infinite- **Finn** \- looks away, single golden eye darting with a recognizable terror.

He knows. How many times had Infinite caused him pain? Cause him suffering?

Six. Months. And a few more afterwards.

But if Gadget's willing to forgive him, fine. Sonic'll play nice.

"Finn." Sonic repeated, giving a tense smile. He held out a hand, a hand which the jackal flinched and pulled away from.

Why is he so scared?

"S-Sorry. He's shy. I'm helping him look for his friends." Gadget apologized on the jackal's behalf.

_Eggman_, his brain supplies and Sonic's smile gets tighter. Toxic green meets mismatched eggshell blue and golden yellow.

Eggshell and gold yields to Toxic.

_Look me in the eyes, you coward. Look me in eyes and tell me you're genuinely sorry. Sorry for everything you've done._

As if hearing the unspoken demand, the former monster cowers behind Gadget, as if _he_ was the one facing his tormentor, as if _he_ was the one having to treat the **ruiner of the world** like a friend. Had Infinite no shame?

"Well. I wish you two luck with that." Sonic replied in a clipped tone of voice. Gadget frowned, confused at the hedgehog's passive aggressive behavior. The younger wolf didn't question him though, leading the **_murderer of the rookie's own family_** away by the _hand_.

Sonic waited til they were gone to collapse, falling to his knees with a hand on the wall to steady himself.

His gloved hand was firmly clamped over his mouth as his breath came out in pants.

Why… why did he do that? Why did he act like that?

Sonic wasn't… he didn't hold the mistakes of others over them!

_Mistakes?_ his mind replied. _You're acting like Infinite was a murderer on accident. He knew what he was doing._

S...still! He should've been kinder! What if he was making a change for the better? What if a monster was trying to be a man?

Sonic had forgiven Eggman!

_Eggman showed signs of reform! Eggman had been… Well, ya know. And what happened than, hm?_

Oh Chaos. The Zombot Apocalypse. All those people….

_That's right. Shadow was right. Sometimes someone showing signs of change is not a sign of change. Some sins can not be forgiven._

But why was he so angry? So upset? So…

Scared?

_He hurt us. He hurt our world. He hurt our friends. He took our freedom. Infinite took a hacksaw to everything we love and laughed as it bled._

Sonic, with a tear stained face, pulled himself to his feet.

Sonic whipped his eyes and set his heart and face in stone.

"I won't let you hurt us again." Sonic snarled. "**_Never_** again."


	7. Early Mistakes

Sonic wasn't brother material. He just wasn't. So why did he take a small two tailed yellow fox under his wing?

Because someone had to.

Didn't mean he was good, oh boy, not in the least. Sonic wasn't really used to interacting with people. Let alone take care of a _child._ But Sonic wasn't a quitter and he was gonna do his absolute best to look out for the little guy.

Except when Tails was behind him.

Sonic was fast, really fast. Fastest thing alive, he dare say. Not that he talked a lot. The point was that when Sonic ran, you could go as fast as you can, try as hard as you're able, but you will never, **never**, catch up.

Tails learned this the hard way.

Spikes, robots, water, lava, traps, Tails didn't see it coming, too focused on the trail of blue red sneakers left. Sonic didn't hear Tails' quiet cries, years of abuse had trained Tails to keep his pain to himself, years of loneliness trained Sonic to not hear.

Honestly, they would have gone this way forever if not for-

"I know you don't care! You, you just want me gone, just like everyone else! Just-Leave me alone!"

The small fox pushed past him and Sonic felt awful. He was crying. Sonic the Hedgehog had made a child cry. A child he was supposed to be taking care of no less!

Maybe Tails needed some al- no. That had started the mess, Sonic giving the kid too much space.

Sonic followed, brow furrowed with worry and concern.

He could fix this. Wasn't sure how, but he could.

He had to.

Sonic's eyes lit up at the sight of yellow fur and he released a sigh of relief and smiled-

"HOHOHOHO!"

_no. _

_nononononono-_

Tails struggled to get his small arm free from the large, fat man's meaty hands. The fox snarled and shouted, angry and scared. Sonic felt his ears fall to the back of his head as the small fox fought with every ounce of his small body, to no avail. Robotnick laughed as he struggled, holding Tails way too close to a waterfall and was going way too fast and far too down.

"Ah! Sonic! Good to see you, rat!" Robotnick announced, tearing Sonic's attention away from Tails. Tails' head shot up and caught Sonic. For a minute, he looked happy, he looked relieved and then-

The anger was back and Sonic remembered why this was even happening.

Robotnick was heartless, merciless, he was uncaring of age or strength. He saw Tails as blackmail.

And by Chaos, it was working.

_Give me the chaos emerald._

_I have one of those?_

_Who cares?!_

Sonic tossed the ruby red jewel at the overweight man, watching as he caught it effortlessly. The small fox let out a small gasp, his brow knitting with confusion. Sonic didn't notice, too busy glaring at Robotnick, the look in his eyes demanding his charge back. Robotnick smiled.

Robotnick dropped Tails.

Sonic's eyes widened in horror as the fox fell into the stream and dropped like a stone.

Sonic felt his voice emerge, small and horse from lack of use.

It was heart wrenching.

"TAILS!"

Robotnick flew off, ugly laughter like an eel swirling in your stomach the only remainder.

_nonononono, I'm sorry, I messed up, no, please be okay, please, not again, please not aga-_

"Sonic?"

Sonic's head shot up and he became distinctly aware that he was crying.

If angels were real, then this was the most beautiful one Sonic had ever seen.

Tails was there, alive, wet and soaked and concerned and confused but 100% _alive_.

Sonic found himself on his feet and holding Tails in a minute.

There was no way he was letting go, not now, not ever.

Tails' voice peeped out, quiet and afraid.

"...I thought you didn't care about me."

Sonic shook his head feverishly, nearly crushing the fox in his grip.

_I care. I care. Please don't go, I care. I care._

"Sonic, you're crushing me." Tails said, sounding mildly annoyed. Sonic swiftly released him. "Are you okay?"

Sonic shrugged.

_Who cares?_

Tails frowned. "Maybe we should sit down and talk about this."

Soon, they came to a pretty decent agreement; Sonic would slow down for Tails and he would voice his concerns more often.

"Alright! Let's get that emerald back! Together!"

"Tails."  
The kit's ears flicked at the quiet voice and he pulled his head out from the plane's underbelly.  
"Yeah, Sonic?" Tails questioned. He barely grabbed a box in his free hands. "Wha-! Huh?"  
"You said it was your birthday. You need better running shoes." Sonic's explanation came in clipped, almost embarrassed sentences. "Need to keep a better eye on you. Can't do that if you're behind me."  
Tails sat all the way up,opening the box to reveal two sturdy, orange sneakers. He beamed brightly at Sonic, who managed one of his rare real smiles.  
"Thanks, Sonic! This is probably one of the best gifts I've ever gotten!" Sonic seemed to beam at Tails' words.  
"But my birthday was two days ago."  
Sonic froze before smacking himself with irritation. Tails smiled bashfully, already slipping on the shoes.  
"Thanks though."


	8. Learning 2: Camera

Shadow flinched at the bright flash of light, hissing as he covered his eyes.

"What was that?!" He snarled out, not pleased at the assault to his eyes.

"A camera!" came the quiet reply. Shadow blinked his eyes, quickly adjusting. Sonic's gloved hand was waving in front of his face and Shadow, with an annoyed huff, shoved it out of his face.

Cool, right?! I'm going to use it to record all our adventures and stuff!

"Cool is an odd way to put it," Shadow disagreed. "Won't it be a bother to carry around?" Sonic shook his head and held a small square. Shadow stared at it.

You missed a lot, Grandpa. Sonic smirked.

Shadow, awestruck, took it and turned it over, rubbing the buttons in curiosity.

Wanna see how it works?

Shadow nodded slowly, as quiet as Sonic.

Silver slid into their temporary camp with supplies when there was a bright flash and his oldest instincts screamed.

Bright lights meant fire.

Fire means danger.

Danger means _**It.**_

Silver reeled back, unaware he was screaming, that, once again, he was screaming out loud and in their minds.

'Their' as in Sonic and Shadow.

The camera dropped to the sandy ground as the other two recoiled, Silver forcing painful memories related to fire and light and the own _**It**_s in their minds back to the surface.

Silver peeked an eye open to see Sonic, curled up on the floor, hands twitching into apologies and Shadow, his mind screaming of pain and murder and blue turning to bright light and red.

_Guys?!_ The red and blue of their thoughts flinched away at his call. _Guys!_

He shot up and almost instantly tripped on the camera.

_What the-? What's this?_ He picked up the small device.

"... it's a camera." Silver looked over to see Sonic slowly getting back to his feet, hands still screaming 'I'm sorry' and heartbreak. "I'm gonna guess that you don't know what that is." Silver's ears went down.

_Not...not really…_

Sonic's hands finally stilled, like his mind, allowing him to speak again. He smiled sorta tentatively. Sorry. Shouldn't have scared ya.

Silver looked over at Shadow, still crumpled on the sandy ground.

_Is Shadow okay?_

Yeah. Probably.

Shadow woke up to find Sonic poking at the small flames of a fire.

"Where's Silver?"

Out. Sonic signed vaguely, a sly smirk starting to grow on his face. Shadow frowned, sitting up out of the sand.

"That's not helpful in the least."

I know.

_Wow, Sonic, you were right! Taking pictures is-_ Silver floated in, his unusually positive mood lifting everyone's spirits. It suddenly damped when Silver saw Shadow. _Shadow. You're up._

"So," Shadow said. "You're a photographer now?"

The mood floated back up as Silver eagerly landed next to Shadow, the older hedgehog's mind quickly filled with Silver's words, pointing out details of pictures.

Hey, guys, before we go to sleep, can I get a group selfie?

_Sure! Are you gonna make a scrapbook, Grandma?_

Wha- Excuse me, it's GREAT grandma to you!

"You two are idiots."

Yeah, yeah, get in here.

_Click._


	9. Learning 3: Colds and Cookies

Sonic almost got ran over by a dashing, screaming Silver.

The blue hedgehog was just grateful that Silver was just screaming out loud. Sonic turned to see what was so worrying, only to see a panicky, pillow wielding Shadow.

Sonic casually stepped in his red and black companion's path.

Whoa, what's the problemo, Shades?

Shadow stopped, looking over Sonic to a hiding Silver.

"Sick." He said breathlessly, trying to get around Sonic. "Gotta fix that."

Sick? Sonic stopped Shadow again. What do you mean? It's probably just a bug-

He stopped. Those this have something to do with that old friend you talked about? The sick one?

Shadow flinched slightly, avoiding eye contact. Sonic sighed.

Lemme see it, ok? If it's serious, I'll let you know. Just go sit down.

Shadow nodded absentmindedly, slumping away with a pillow in hand. Sonic turned and casually walked over to Silver, who seemed a tad confused. He looked up at Sonic.

…_.Am I gonna die?_

What? No! Did Shadz say that? Silver nodded. Well, it's not true. He was just…..confused.

_Then what's wrong with me?! I can't stop sneezing and I feel awful and…_

You have a cold, Silv. Geez, it's almost like you… oh my gosh, you've never been sick before.

_Well, I didn't meet a lot of people who were sick or, really, alive in general in my time. _

Okay, then we definitely need to stop. We probably won't go anywhere for awhile while you're sick.

_What?! But we're so close, we can't-!_ Silver stood up and sneezed mid-sentence. Everything in a 30 feet radius suddenly rose and dropped. Sonic barely got his balance in time to not land on his butt.

Alright, back to the den.

_But-!_

Now, Silver.

Silver sighed before trudging back to their camp. Shadow stood up the moment they walked. Sonic pushed Silver easily into a pile of pillows and blankets with only a yelp as protest.

He's fine, it's just a cold. Probably shouldn't go anywhere for awhile.

Shadow nodded before looking up in confusion.

"...What's a 'cold'?" Sonic just stared at him with the most disappointed, exhausted look known to Hedgehog kind.

Are you kidding me.

Silver had to admit, having an excuse to lie in a pile of soft stuff was awesome. Sneezing, the head throbbing and Shadow hovering over him like a vulture was not enjoyable in the least though.

Luckily, Sonic had needed Shadow's help with…. something so that was one less annoyance. Though, Silver was pretty sure something was burning outside. It smelt good however. He sat up when the other two slipped in.

_You guys are back! _

Yep! And me and Shadz made you a Get Well Gift. Sonic proudly stepped aside for Shadow to place an old chipped plate on Silver's lap. Silver frowned in confusion at the plate. It had small circular pieces of bread from the looks of it on it. He looked up at Sonic and Shadow's hopeful faces.

_What are these?_

Sonic muffled a scream in his bandana before he stood up, hands thrown in the air.

"Sonic-"

"no, no, no, you gotta teach him something too, i'm done, i'm gonna clean up." Sonic angrily started cleaning. Silver looked at Shadow.

"Oh. Uh. It's, um, a cookie. It's, uh, no, it's, um, no, no, that's not right, it's, uh." Shadow sighed. "I'm no good at this, Sonic is. Look, just, take a bite."

Silver held up a so called cookie with hesitant before taking a cautious bite.

It was delicious.

Silver's eyes popped out of his head and his taste buds were in complete bliss.

_Wow! This is so good!_ Shadow smiled and nodded, agreeing completely.

"Can I have one? Sonic wouldn't let me." Silver nodded, scarfing most of them down. Shadow picked up a cookie and bit into it, a small smile appearing on his face as he ate it. Sonic plopped down next to them, still in slight disbelief.

At least Shadow can make good cookies.


	10. Learning 4: Hall Of Mirrors

_What is this place?_ Silver asked, floating under an arch that had a damaged, faded monkey hanging on it.

Most people call it the Caval, from the sign that was on the first one. Some of the signs are different. Besides that, no idea. Professor Shadz? Sonic replied, walking through the abandoned world of metal with unusual caution.

Shadow looked around, searching through his mind for anything similar to this place. Oh, yes! A carnival! He had read stories where families and friends went to the carnival and he had been so excited to go there with Mar-

"Yes, it's a carnival. People would come here to eat terribly unhealthy food, ride dangerous metal contraptions, and playing rigged games." Shadow explained dryly, adjusting the straps of his backpack. Sonic nodded, accepting his slightly biased explanation.

_That sounds awful! Why did people come here? _Shadow snorted at Silver.

"Advertising. Tell people it's fun, show the few idiots who had a good time, make everything look bright and colorful, and they'll come by the hundreds." Shadow suddenly noticed Sonic's uncharacteristic silence. "What's wrong with you, Faker?"

Sonic jumped a little at his name, turning back to his comrades.

Nothing! Just stupid ghost stories and rumors about places like this. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Ghost Stories? Rumors? Geez, didn't know you were a gossip, Faker." Sonic rolled his eyes.

Look, it's from a reliable source, alright?! Plus every myth has some truth to it. Silver shifted uncomfortably.

_What kind of rumors? _

Rumors of... doppelgangers, copycats, reflections of yourself. People who see them come back changed.

Shadow looked around and changed the subject.

"We should split up. We'd find more supplies faster." Sonic and Silver nodded, glancing at each other in concern before Silver headed towards a huge building and Sonic to a small booth. Shadow huffed, annoyed with their ridiculous amount of caution, and headed towards a booth that appeared to once hold cotton candy.

Shadow's head shot up at a terrified scream. He frowned. He didn't recognize that voice. Actually...at a lower volume, it almost sounded like-

Oh no.

Shadow pushed himself to his feet, hurrying towards the location of the sound.

Another scream echoed and Shadow cursed. Could Sonic really have been telling the truth?

He kicked in the small booth's door, chaos spear in hand to deal with the possible threat.

Sonic was terrified, mouth open to scream once more on top of a counter.

"Sonic?! What's wrong!?" Shadow demanded over his blue counterpart's screams, his ears falling back on his head. Geez, for someone who hates making a lot of noise, he sure carried a pair of lungs.

Sonic pointed frantically to the other side of the booth, his screaming never ceasing.

Shadow frowned, storming to the other side and finding….

A mirror.

Shadow frowned. This is what Sonic was flipping out about?

"Very funny, Faker. Really sc-" He stopped. Sonic may have shut up but he still looked absolutely petrified. But not for himself.

For Shadow.

"Sonic, it's just a mirror." Shadow said in a softer tone, motioning to said reflective object.

"What's a-" Sonic started, stopping at the volume of his voice and trying again. "what's a mirror?"

Shadow blinked in surprise. Actually..that makes sense. Despite all the sand, Sonic never even mentioned any sort of glass. Makes sense that mirrors didn't really exist. Shadow sighed. Who destroyed this world, and in such a thorough job too….

After a few minutes of explanation, Sonic was calm and embarrassed.

Geez, I thought I was being attacked! He looked at his reflection. Didn't know I was still so blue.

Shadow huffed.

"What, you thought that nickname when we first met was based on your personality?"

They both chuckled for a minute before another scream, one only heard in their minds.

"Silver!" They both realized in unison.

Of course. If Sonic had no idea what a mirror was, Silver wouldn't know either.

They hurried out just in time to see Silver running out of the clown shaped building, shrieking.

Whoa, easy, pal! Sonic stepped in front of Silver. Relax, it's just a mirror! Ya know, a reflective object?

Silver frantically dashed behind Sonic, looking at the building in utter terror.

_Do I look like a misshapen abomination before the world?_

Uhhhh, no?

_Then I don't think it's a mirror!_

Sonic turned to Shadow, a question clearly in his eyes. Shadow frowned.

Sonic stepped slowly into the dimly lit building, his earlier fear resurfacing.

Shadow and Silver followed, curious.

They walked through the darkness, Silver's hands and Shadow himself the only illumination the deeper they went in.

Silver stopped suddenly.

_It's around here…._

His ears fell against his head and bolted behind Shadow, Sonic swiftly joining him.

Shadow looked back behind them, annoyed. Sonic smiled and shrugged sheepishly.

Better to be safe than sorry, Shades!

Shadow rolled his eyes but kept going, his companions following at a distance.

He finally spotted a reflection of light and slid over to it.

"Oh." The other two peered over his shoulder, waiting for his verdict. "It's a fun house mirror."

_Fun house mirror?_

Sooo it's not going to attack us? Like at all?

"No. It's just a mirror that distorts your reflection. It's supposed to be funny."

Silver stepped around and waved his hand at his reflection, the mirror distorting it to look as big as his head. Silver stared, a thoughtful look on his face. He snorted.

_Guys, guys, my hand, look, it's as big as my head, oh my chaos, Sonic, come look._

Sonic walked up besides Silver, looking in the mirror to see himself twice as tall.

Oh. My. Chaos. He burst out laughing and, with Silver's dumb chuckling, Shadow couldn't help but join in.

Okay.

Maybe the carnival was more fun he gave it credit for.


	11. Learning 5: Scars

Shadow trudged inside the warehouse they had found the night before, rubbing his face with his scarf.

He couldn't let the others see him cry. He would have to tell them and then he'd relive it all and _he couldn't take that._

Shadow sighed, he hoped they didn't notice him missing through the night. With today being what is, he needed some quiet.

He was about to step into the room when he felt Silver's thoughts slip into his head, like water through a current.

_Whoa! That's a big one and you got it from what?! _

A beat of silence, but it was obvious Silver was talking to someone, probably Sonic.

_Geez, that's awful. But it's awesome! But awful._

It was frustrating to only hear half of a conversation but Shadow still needed a second.

_Hmm? Oh! Yeah, I got that one from this huge Parek, it's,uh, a huge 3 headed dragon kinda thing, I was cornered and-_

Shadow stepped making himself known.

Silver and Sonic were sitting on the floor, not yet dressed in their usual layers, Silver's arms lifted animatedly as if in the middle of explaining an epic tale.

_Oh, Hey, Shadow! Good morning!_

"Good morning," Shadow managed to get out, eyes drawn to the scars on the two that were normally hidden. He wasn't surprised about them, he knew they probably had some but so many…

he really wasn't like them, was he?

_We're just comparing our scars!_

Sonic seemed to sense Shadow being out of it and simply whispered.

"you wanna join?"

Did he? It was better than being alone. He thinks.

"Yeah. Yeah, Sure." He sat cross-legged next to them, Silver resuming despite his audience being distracted.

_So you got any scars, Shadow?_

Shadow started.

"Uh, no. I don't scar." He felt Silver's eyes on him and he could feel memories creeping up his back at questions and blue eyes and blonde hair and today, it just hurts so much and they're staring, _say something_-

"I can heal super fast, Ultimate Lifeform and all." Shadow explained stupidly. He caught himself staring at Silver's arm.

Geez, what kind of hell hole did Silver fall out of?!

Shadow tentatively reached for it.

"May I..?"

Silver nodded, giving him a slightly worried look as Shadow took his arm, seeming to be analysing every single inch of it.

"Hey, Shades?" Shadow looked up from Silver's arm at Sonic. "You doing okay?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

_You're kinda out of it. _Silver added, worried.

"Sorry, just today's kind of... special." Shadow didn't want to explain further.

Silver tilted his head.

_Is it your birthday?_ Shadow looked up at him, surprised.

"You know what that is?" He questioned. Silver nodded.

_Sonic told me the other day! He wanted to know if mine was close but I had no idea._

"Oh. No, it's not my birthday," Shadow answered. He continued, his usual filter out of order, "it's, um, someone special to me's tho."

_Oh._ Silver was quiet for a minute, fooling Shadow into a false sense of security. _Was it that person you never talk about?_

Sonic turned and gave Silver the most stunned, annoyed, nervous face known to Hedgehog Kind. Silver realized his mistake. Shadow flinched, releasing Silver's arm and drawing into himself.

_Sorry, I didn't-_

**He needed to talk about it.**

**It's all his fault.**

**He needs someone to know.**

**They won't understand but it'll get it off his chest.**

"Yes."

Silver stopped, his thoughts were interrupted.

"Her name was...her name was-" Sonic reached over and put his hand on Shadow's shoulder.

Buddy, if you don't want to talk about it, ya don't have to.

Shadow shrugged his hand off, folding his arms on his chest.

"I **do** want to. Her name was Maria and she was my best friend and I was supposed to protect her, save her, and all I did was get her murdered and now I can't even live the life she gave me properly because someone messed up the world she loved and all I can do is trudge through sand day after day and I probably will for eternity and Maria would have been 62 years old today, _if I even had managed to cure her-_" Shadow stopped, tears sliding down his face and sobs keeping him from talking and all he wanted to do was tell them how amazing Maria was, and how much they would have loved her and how much she would have loved them but he can't stop crying and-

Honestly, Shadow didn't expect to get hugged.

But it was nice nonetheless.

Silver's fur was more spiky than soft while Sonic's was like prickly fuzz against him.

_Dude, it's okay. You really don't have to if you can't._

"Yeah. You're scared too, Shades."

"Just in your head_._"


	12. Learning 6: Infinite

Stop right there."

The trio stopped and looked up to see someone on top of a sand dune, dramatically silhouetted by the sun.

Sonic cursed, causing Shadow and Silver to share a questioning concerned glance.

The person slid down the dune, him finally coming into non-burn-your-eyeballs-out-view.

The man was a jackal, wearing tight torn jeans and a leather jacket. They could only see one of his menacing yellow eyes through his wooden, strangely shaped mask. They didn't need to see his mouth to know he was sneering at them.

He stormed up to Sonic, the blue hedgehog the picture of defiance.

"I thought I told you your kind aren't welcome on this land, mute."

Sonic's quills raised halfway in offense at the name, his attitude becoming as cold and unwelcoming as when Shadow first met him.

The single eye in the sea of purple slid over to the other two.

"Great, other vermin," he spat. "Do you possess the power of speech?"

Shadow stood in front of Silver, trying his best to seem intimidating.

"I do but Silver prefers not to." Shadow replied coldly, Silver's hands sparking with energy as Silver sensed the generally hostile mood.

The jackal pushed Shadow out of the way, the strange glowing jewel around his neck jingling against the chain holding it there.

"You choose weakness, worm?" He asked Silver in an almost kind, mocking tone. Silver's hands started shining steadily and he looked at Sonic, asking for permission.

Sonic shook his head slowly, eyes flitting nervously between Silver and the offender.

The tension rose until….

The light of Silver's hands faded and Silver lowered his golden eyes to the ground angrily.

The jackal stepped back, oblivious to the danger he was in, and took them all in.

"Luckily for you, I'm feeling generous," he started in a mockingly sweet voice. It turned cold in his next sentence. "I'll give you a three second head start."

The air trembled with a horrible echoing sound and the world flashed a violet red.

Sonic cursed again and dashed over to the other two, grabbing their hands as he dragged them along, panic clear and evident on his blue furred face.

"**3."**

The word echoed and Sonic suddenly seemed to be going way slower than usual. He still ran, sand being kicked up by his dusty old red sneakers.

"**2."**

Sonic tightened his grip on the two and dodged pieces of sand coming together to form cubes. Silver suddenly felt his panic and grabbed onto Shadow.

The jerk didn't even give them the full three seconds.

"**0."**

They heard the laughter in that and it was their only true warning before the world started screaming and obstacles of red cubes and flashing lights and sharp spikes seemed to rise suddenly out of the sand. They cried in pain as there was no way to avoid them all and the laughter grew.

Sonic spotted a small cave and dove for it, pushing Shadow and Silver to the floor of the hole.

The screaming and cubes and dangers continued outside as they huddled together against the wall, ears pressed against their skills and panting long after the world finally was quiet.

_Who…_

_Who the Ifrit was that?!_

Shadow nodded.

"I'm with Silver. Who was that guy? And why did you let him call you 'mute'?"

Sonic flinched at the word, releasing them from the tight grip he had on his companions since the countdown started.

Better than the alternative…. Sonic signed. His name is Infinite, and he's a jackal.

Shadow watched Sonic's hands shape words with a robotic practice that worried him with the implications.

We were on his territory. I thought we'd make it without gaining his attention…

_I thought you said that most people were nomads and the ones who weren't aren't territorial_, Silver questioned, confused. _And how was he faster than you?! _

Sonic sent Silver a warning glare before continuing.

Infinite's different. And he's **not**faster than me. With everyone else, it's a gamble if you'll get attacked. With Infinite? It's a certainty. He has some sorta thing that distorts reality. Makes it hard to get away.

"How is it his territory? Is he alone?" Shadow asked, curious of their attacker.

Legend says it's the resting place of Angel Island, the Homeland of jackals and echidnas. Nobody but Infinite lives there now, all the echidnas are dead and Infinite may be the only jackal left. No one really knows.

They sat in silence.

_I still think he's a jerk. _Silver thought bitterly. Sonic laughed.


	13. Learning 7: 0

The trio watched from a distance as the young red wolf cheered, along with several other people.

Sonic stretched and nodded to the others before he started walking away, the others following swiftly.

_I can't believe that Infinite's power was some random fancy rock!_ Silver exclaimed in disbelief. Shadow looked at him with a teasing smirk.

"If I may remind you, _my_ power comes from 'some random fancy rock'." Shadow pointed out. Silver blinked and angrily flapped his arms at Shadow.

_That's different! Everyone knows your fancy rock, nobody knew the...uh…._

Phantom Ruby. Sonic supplied, content just to listen to his companions.

_Phantom Ruby, yeah! Everyone knows the Chaos Emeralds! I couldn't even remember what Infinite's gem was called. _Silver grumbled.

Sonic seemed to notice something.

Uh, Silver-

Silver turned to get a better look at him and-

Sand is not a firm structure to walk on all the time.

Silver yelped as he slipped down into a sandy ditch and landed face first into the ground.

"Silver, are you okay?!" The aforementioned hedgehog's ears perked up at the concerned call from Shadow. He pulled his head out of the sand and groaned.

_Yeah, I'm fineeeeeaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _Silver scooted swiftly as far as he could from where he was previously face-planted.

"What's wrong?!" Shadow called.

_I'm... I'm not the only one down here!_

Sonic and Shadow shared a concerned frown before sliding down after Silver.

Sonic was quick to make sure Silver was unharmed-Are you okay? _Yeah, I'm fine._\- while Shadow looked to see who else was there.

"Sonic," he started. "You might wanna check this out."

There, unconscious on the ground, was Infinite.

His mask was gone, as well as the Ruby that used to hang around his neck. But it was still easy to recognize the jackal.

_Is..is he alive?_ Silver questioned, standing up and creeping forwards. Sonic followed with more caution.

"Looks like it. He's still breathing." Shadow glanced at Sonic. "What do we do with him?"

_We can't just leave him!_ Silver cried before asking quietly, _can we?_

Shadow shrugged.

"I don't know." He glanced at Sonic again. "Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog looked back.

"You know him best." Shadow said quietly. "You make the call."

Sonic glared at the unconscious jackal before sighing.

To leave him would be murder. Sonic turned. I'm not carrying him though. We gotta stick together but that isn't literal.

Shadow smiled at his comrade. He nodded at Silver.

Silver sighed before his hands sparked, the jackal rising in the air and following after them.


	14. Learning 8: Trust

Infinite tugged at the pink collar around his neck.

"Do I really have to wear this?!" He snarled, face red from embarrassment.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Until we know that you won't run off or kill us in our sleep, yes, yes, you do."

Infinite growled.

"I don't need you to be asleep to kill you," he stood up. "And this collar certainly won't stop me-!"

The trio of hedgehogs did a combination of flinching and exasperated sighs as Infinite proceed to yelp in pain and tumble to the ground.

Sonic poured some of the soup out of the pot on their camp fire into a bowl and went over to Infinite's isolated leash-stick. Infinite looked up from the dirt with a mixture of anger and fear as the blue hedgehog stepped closer.

"S-stay back, f-freak! I may be down but I am not out! I will de-!"

Sonic placed the bowl in front of his face with a spoon and went back to join the others.

Shadow stared.

"How come you're being so ... casual about him?" He questioned.

Sonic shrugged.

No point in holding grudges. Waste of resources and help.

Infinite pushed himself up and cautiously picked up the soup.

Silver glanced back and watched.

_Do you think he can hear me? I haven't established a connection yet, but sometimes I don't need to._

Only one to find out, dude. Sonic pointed out, kinda curious himself.

Silver blinked, before staring at Infinite.

Infinite's hand shook as he slowly ate his soup. He growled, before turning towards Silver.

"Would you quit staring?!" He yelled at Silver, not at all pleased with the staring.

_Oh! Sorry!_ Silver apologized, flustered. _Oh, wait, you can't hear me._

"He said Sorry." Shadow translated for him.

Silver, Infinite's an idiot, he's not gonna naturally hear you. Sonic pointed out.

Shadow snorted before bursting out laughing.

"We want Infinite."

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver eyed the blue feathered bird and fuschia cat.

"For how much you willing to give him up?"

Infinite cowered behind his captors.

_This is it. I'm done for. At the hands of such weaklings as well…_

Silver frowned at the thoughts before him and Shadow glanced at Sonic, who stood with coolness of a well known dealer.

The blue bird got impatient.

"We'll just take him and pay you later." He squawked before attempting to move around Sonic. Infinite panicked, pulling as far back on his leash.

Sonic grabbed the bird's shoulder before pushing him back, wagging his finger at him.

The bird and cat seemed confused.

"Huh?" The female cat mused aloud. "What does that mean?"

Sonic stepped casually in the way of Infinite, shrugging and shaking his head.

Silver quickly stepped up beside him.

Shadow followed shortly.

"To be honest," Shadow stated. "I'm pretty sure we can't legally sell him."

Infinite stared at their backs.

_Did they just….._

Infinite gnawed at the tender rib, listening to what part of conversation he could.

"Hey, Jackal!" Infinite looked over to the fire where the trio were sitting. "Get over here before you freeze!"

"Well, uh, sure, in a sec, I mean," he stammered dumbly. "Okay."

He lamely stood up and walked over, sitting down awkwardly on a log opposite of them.

They nodded at him before they resumed their…. conversation? Could he even call it that? Shadow was the only one talking. Silver was just making faces and staring and Sonic was doing something fast with his hands. Infinite had never felt more uncomfortable.

"How do you understand what they're saying?" Infinite asked harshly, hoping it would hide his discomfort. The three hedgehogs stared at him. Then they looked at each other.

Then, casually, slowly, Silver leaned over and flicked him in the head.

"Wha, Hey!" Infinite sputtered, reeling back instinctively.

_He should be able to hear us now! At_

_About time if you ask me! Who said they were gonna teach him sign? This hurts my head._

_You said you were._

_Oh. Well, Shadow can do it! _

"What?! Oh no, you're not shelving this on me-"

Infinite screamed, dropping his rib and backpedaling behind the log.

"You-?! I-?! You're in my head!"

They stared at him.

He stared back.

_Yeeees?_ came one of the voices. _I mean, technically only I am, oh, it's me, Silver by the way, but I'm patching Sonic through since we haven't taught you any sign language yet._ Sonic waved while Silver shrugged.

Infinite stared at them some more.

"This is insane." He muttered.

_Are you okay? You look like you're going to throw up._

_If you're going to throw up, throw up on anyone but me._

Infinite layed down.

"Why are you dragging me with you? And why are you only wearing shorts?!"

Silver just floated on, Shadow and Infinite dragging a bag after him.

_Okay, so, it's Sonic's birthday and since he's always awesome and nice and stuff, I figured we'd surprise him! I heard there was a beach and I thought it'd be nice to have it there. Buuuut we don't know a lot about ocean water so we thought you could check it for us since you know this kind of stuff._

Infinite frowned.

They celebrated each other's birthdays?

Wow.

"You all are... pretty close, aren't you?" He asked slowly.

Shadow shrugged.

"He found us and we found him. It'd be impossible not to be on good terms."

_That means yeah. Oh! Here we are! And look, there's even a little…_ Silver stopped, arms slowed from pointing excitedly as he lost the word.

"Dock." Shadow reminded, revealing that he didn't need help all along by heaving the bag single handedly over and moving swiftly towards the dock. Infinite glared after him.

_Yeah, there's even a dock! It's like all the pictures! Except with less naked ladies._ Silver shuddered. _Thank goodness for that._

Infinite peered over the dock at the water, Silver and Shadow anxiously waiting for his verdict.

"Hmmmm…" Infinite mused. "It looks fine, but looks can be deceiving."

He reached over and pulled a single quill from Silver's head and dropped it over the water. The quill floated onto the surface of the water and he watched it with an expert eye. Infinite turned to the expectant duo.

"It's all good."

Shadow nodded with the smallest of smiles while Silver did a cartwheel in the air.

_Yes! Alright, I'll go get Sonic and you, Shadow, set up the surprise. Wink Wonk._ Silver elbowed Shadow, winking, before hurrying back towards their camp.

"You can't say 'wink wonk' out loud, you sound like a baby." Shadow called after him, opening the large bag.

"He is a baby." Infinite added, taking off his boots and dipping his toes in the cool water.

_Hey!_

"Hey, Inny." The jackal looked up just in time to catch the handle of a red sword. He looked at the sharp somehow non rusty metal of the blade, confused. "Don't tell Sonic. I meant to give it to you earlier."

A few minutes later, Silver came dragging a blindfolded confused Sonic.

"...lver, where are we going?"

_It's a surprise, dude! I can't tell ya!_

Despite them still being a distance from the dock, Silver was perfectly heard. Maybe because he was talking in people's heads?

_Alright, you can look now!_

The dock had been decked out into a picture perfect Image of very dream beach; an umbrella, a chair and a coconut with an umbrella straw.

"Whoa…." Sonic whispered. His wonder was interrupted by Silver pushing him off the dock. "Silver, I CAN'T SW-!"

Sonic sunk like a stone and Silver had to pull him out. Infinite couldn't help snorting.

Sonic, wet, bedraggled and not amused, glared at him.

"What's so funny, Infi?" He asked sarcastically.

"Nothing, Nothing," replied the jackal, laughing. "You..you just look like a drowned rat."

Sonic huffed and crossed his arms, his glare only growing.

_You can't swim?_ Silver asked, disappointed. Sonic shook his head, sitting down in the beach chair Shadow had made. Shadow sighed.

"Well, I guess I'm only drowning one hedgehog today." He said casually before pouncing onto Silver and dragging him face first into the ocean blue. Sonic flinched away from the splash and called after them.

"Thanks for the seat, guys! I'll... just watch from here." The sapphire hedgehog sighed. He glumly slurped up his coconut water, legs pulled up into the chair. Infinite watched him.

"Nope. It's your birthday, you're not sitting in that chair just watching Silver get murdered, c'mon." Infinite grabbed Sonic's wrist and dragged him kicking and screaming into the water.

"DUDE!" Sonic screeched into the jackal's furry ear as he clung to Infinite, bobbing in the water. "I SERIOUSLY CAN NOT SWIM, IT'S NOT A PREFERENCE, INFINITE."

He flinched at the yelling and the name.

"Z-zero."

Sonic loosened his grip.

"Huh?" He questioned. The jackal avoided eye contact.

"C-call me Zero. Infinite sounds dumb." Infi- Zero explained. He cleared his throat.

"And I dragged you out here to help me settle a score with Shadow. You know how he works. You know how he thinks. With your knowledge and my actual ability to swim, we can take him down. Deal?"

Sonic swallowed and tightened his grip on Zero before nodding.

"Deal."

With the smirk of a great and confident Hunter, Zero and Sonic went in for the kill.

_**We could run**_**.**

Zero had been traveling with the group for a month now and he had more than earned the freedom from a collar. He had, in fact, joined the warm and comfortable dog pile that was the three hedgehogs asleep.

He had planned to run away or get his revenge the minute he was free.

Zero found that plan far less pleasant now.

_**What would our ancestors say?**_

He growled at himself quietly, not wanting to wake the others.

His ancestors were dead. They died alone.

_**Because they were abandoned.**_

They didn't abandon him. They had every chance to and...they didn't.

_**Remember what they are?! Are you going to forgive that so easily?!**_

They didn't do that. They weren't like that.

_**Sonic is blue. You know what that means**__._

Zero glanced at the mentioned hedgehog drooling on Shadow's shoulder, his bright blue fur sticking out in the dark among the less bright people Sonic was sleeping with.

Zero sighed, rubbing his face.

Bright colored fur doesn't equal that.

_**YOU'RE REALLY WILLING TO RISK IT?!**_

he trusted them with his life. He had to.

_**WE ARE THE **__**LAST**__**. WE DIE, ALL JACKALS DIE WITH US.**_

Zero frowned. He was gonna die someday anyway.

_**Do they trust you?**_

Zero flinched. This thinking business was tiring.

He stood up and walked deeper into the stone church they had settled in for the night.

Sonic peeked open a green eye and frowned at Zero's back as he walked off.

Zero looked around the building, the pads on his feet helping him keep quiet. The windows had long since been shattered and one couldn't help but wonder what they use to be.

His yellow eye landed on the stage, which held a piano.

A piano? Zero hadn't seen one in years! He wondered if he remembered how to play it..nah, he should go to sleep-

_**Do they trust you?**_

Piano it was!

He sat down at the keys. How had it survived so long? And in such good condition?

_**Do they trust you?**_

Zero sighed and pressed his fingers to the keys and played a little ditty he remembered well.

With every note, the thought repeated in his head.

_**Do they trust you?**_

Why did it matter? Why did he care?

But do they?

He slammed his hands on the keys in frustration, the sound loud and disharmonious.

"mind if I join you?" Zero shot up and looked behind to see Sonic chilling in the pews.

"Uh ...yeah, sure."

Sonic hopped up and sat on the seat next to him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" The blue furred hedgehog questioned. Zero looked back at the keys.

"It's nothing..just…" Zero sighed, this was gonna sound stupid. "Sonic, do you trust me?"

Sonic blinked in surprise before thinking.

Zero tried not to look worried. It didn't matter. He didn't care, why would he, they were just silly old hedg-

"No."

Zero's ears fell against his head. Oh. It made sense. He had treated Sonic like trash in the past. What did he expect?

"I don't trust anyone with everything really."

Zero looked at him confused.

"What does that mean?" Zero asked. Sonic leaned on the piano and pressed each key as he talked.

"Somethings you trust with some people and some you don't." Sonic winked at him. "So, no, I don't trust ya. Not with my chili dogs at least."

Zero snorted before rolling his eyes.

"You're an idiot." Sonic just grinned.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment.

"What were you playing?" Sonic asked finally. Zero started.

"Oh, uh, I don't really remember what it's called but, um…." Zero rubbed the back of his neck. "I can teach you?"

At Sonic's eager nod, Zero started the lesson.

"A-alright, so this is how it starts, ok-"


End file.
